Rophe Partitions
by iwillnot
Summary: This is not the complete edition of the compilation of stories i will be making. This is more of the parts that i have finished. They jump from one part to another, so expect to piece them together after a while.
1. Chapter 1

**Collecting paper is my hobby**

There were many things I didn't know about when I was kid. These things kept me from improving to be what I could have been. It was mostly the uncertainty of my goals in life and the complacency of my attitude.

We could say I was a bully in school, but there was one person I could never bully. The biggest threat to me was fate.

She pushed me daily, taunting me about what I am and what I'm supposed to do. Taunting me even more, about not doing what I'm supposed to do for not knowing what it is.

We shall end this nonsensical talk. I have chosen to write a journal weekly, to see how it has shaped through the years. Surely, this will fascinate me when I read this in the last few days of my life. Everything will look immature and childish. Everything especially my decisions and the things I didn't decide on.

And I think I should prepare for the idea of me losing this journal of mine, so why not let you have the joy of reading it?

You see, reader, I am not normal than other people. Some say that I have talent, some say that I am lazy, but what comes after that I what I dislike the most. They start arguments, disagreements, and petty squabbles over things that have no productivity.

Let us start this journal on the Friday of the first week of August, and let me narrate my experiences from there.

It was the same usual routine. Same as any other day, the absence of the usual chatter of students in the corridors started my morning. Passing the deserted corridor, I walked towards my classroom. This was the start of the worst morning in my high school years.

And lo, guess who I find! It's my unbearably annoying and persistent English teacher, walking speedily to my side. I look away, my eyes darting from one thing to another, hoping that she just walks past me. We all know she's looking for someone to annoy, but it's worth a shot.

"May I ask what you are doing here fifteen minutes late for class?" a voice said behind me.

"Oh dear, miss, you shocked me for a bit." I said, turning to see who it was, a shocked emotion on my face.

"Well, mister Monte, I think it would be best for you to run along to your class. Six demerits for you, son." She said, her eyes darting to another late boy who had the unlucky thought of trying to run for his class.

Six demerits. Yeah right. I walked to my class, and entered the door on the back side of the classroom. Of course, the teacher would repeat the whole thing, tell me off, and say "Six demerits for you!" and let me get on with my life.

If only this wasn't as repetitive as it was, I wouldn't have done what I did next.

"Psh," I mouthed, sitting down.

The teacher's eyes tried to pierce my own, but sadly, I wasn't looking at him.

"Did you say anything, Mister Monte?" he said, with a cut-throat tone at the end.

"Of course not, Mister Flemington," I replied, with the same tone as his.

"Insolent boy, Get out of my room and meet me in the head teacher's room right now!"

"Oh no, I'm in for it now. I would most probably get another… Six demerits," I added with a smirk on my face.

The class laughed, until the teacher shot a glance at them, which made them force their laughter on their reddening cheeks.

"Not another word," he said, as I gently closed the door, striding towards the head teacher's office.

No one was inside when I got in, only piles of projects and batch property caught my eye. I sat down on the waiting seat and hoped to get it over with, but the more I wait for the teacher to open the door and start screaming at me, the longer time seemed to pass.

Woken up by a large slam on the door, I jumped and looked at the person. She was furious that she even got her skirt stuck on the door. When she turned around, she saw me looking at her.

She was beautiful. The most flawless work of angels, she was perfectly beautiful. Not only was her face molded into beauty, the way she brought herself towards the seat beside me was with utmost elegance as if gracefulness was like breathing.

Of course, staring too long had some effect on her, causing her to look at me with sharp eyes. As I quickly look away, I knew it was too late. I inhaled a few breathes before she…

"What are you looking at?" she said, nodding her head forward.

Just in time, my adviser came in through the door with the head teacher just behind him. It seemed like they both got to talk to each other just before they entered. The adviser smirked at me, his face filled with disgusting pride.

"Now what is the problem, young man?" asked the head teacher, as he sat down on his seat, motioning me to sit in front of him. I took a last glance at the girl beside me, and went to my chair.

"I see no problem, sir." I replied.

"This arrogant boy retorts disrespectfully to his teachers, not minding their authority." said the teacher beside me.

The head teacher looked at him, the look that says "Will you let me handle this?" which surely satisfied me. He went to his filing cabinet, took a folder and turned back to me. Exhaling deeply, he opened the folder and started skimming the pages.

I counted them all, there were four pages. After reading them, the teacher looked back at me. Although it was a tense moment, I couldn't resist but to glance at the girl. Sadly, my teacher was blocking the way.

"I heard that you replied disrespectfully to your teacher, just a while ago. Is this true?" he asked.

"Yes sir." I replied.

"Then you do know that there are consequences for this?" he asked once more.

"Yep," I replied again.

"Answer him properly boy, or I shall have you expelled," Retorted the teacher behind me.

"I don't think you're in the discussion." I said, not even looking at him.

Of course, this little side note enraged the teacher. He went outside and slammed the door, curses flowing out of his mouth, some words like "lucky to study here" or "ill-mannered kid" echoes in the corridor halls.

As soon as it went quiet, the head teacher leaned closer to me, making sure the girl far behind me wouldn't hear.

"We all know you have the skill, the intelligence, and the morals. It's just that you don't like doing what's right. Grow up and be man, this is your third year here and only two years left until you leave this school. Start the school year good and make the most of it." He said, handing me a slip about detention for two weeks.

Standing up and walking towards the door, he added "And do please stop getting detention, at least for a month just like last year. If you keep this up, I'll lose all my detention papers and my faculty."

"Yes sir." I replied.

I walked towards my classroom, memorizing the girl's face. I didn't even know her name, and we started off in a bad mood. I wonder what her name is. I went to my room, and of course, my teacher was there. I decided to just let the heat cool of the moment. I wasn't in the mood to piss him off anymore, anyways.

"What did you get?" asked Gregory behind me, tapping my back.

"I have something to tell you later," I said, hoping to tell him about the girl, " But I got nothing but the usual," I replied.

"Damn man, I thought you were going to change that habit of yours?" he laughed.

"Well you know me, Greg. Collecting paper is a hobby."


	2. Chapter 2

"I will never forgive him," I said to myself, as I stop because of the traffic

**Is there no end to this pain?**

"I will never forgive him," I said to myself, as I stop because of the traffic. Why did I ever be stupid enough to fall for a guy like him? He's just been playing with me ever since the start. He doesn't return my calls anymore, nor does he reply. It's over. I won't forgive him.

My head drooped down to the driving wheel, gently touching the honk. What else is there to do but cry? Nothing else but to cry until all my sorrows is expelled. I don't see why he just had to do that. He couldn't even explain himself.

Honk, went the car behind me, as I jump in my seat. I immediately drove quickly to make up for my inattentiveness. I drove miles until my eyes didn't hurt that much anymore. Parking the car on the side of the road, I sat down on the hood with a pillow beside me.

We used to spend time watching the stars almost every night, watching the stars mingle with each other. He even lectured me about how they twinkle in the night, and how what I saw was just memories of the past.

Thinking about spending time with him evoked tears once more, crying softly, hoping that someone would hear; hoping that Raphael would hear.

I slept alone in the car that night, alone on the side of the mountain road. The consequences would be harsh, but for sure, they will come tomorrow. Tomorrow.

"Peace at last," I said to myself, crumpling up in the backseat, embracing a pillow, hoping that it would feel like a replacement. The tighter I squeezed, I felt lost and abandoned without his comforting words and his caress. The tighter I squeezed, the more I knew that none can replace him.

_Peace._

The night passed, and I woke up to the eerie ringing of silence. It was the next day, and I guess it's time for me to meet my consequences. I threw the pillow to the right of the driver's seat and went outside.

"Ahh…," I said, inhaling the fresh wood-scented breeze that blew through my face. I took my car keys and decided to go back home.

Driving slowly on the high way once more, I noticed I was near out of gas. I decided to stop by the next station to get some gas and some chips.

After a few minutes, a station could be seen. I signaled right, and I stepped on the gas to get some more speed. I took a quick glance on my side mirror, and to my horror a speedy eighteen wheeler truck honking madly was about to hit me.

Everything happened too fast. I closed my eyes, stepped on the break, and hid my face with my hands. I felt my car drift sideward; it must be because the fast truck slammed it. Curiously though, I didn't hear my windows shatter, and I didn't hear a loud crunching of metal or the strong friction between two metals. I opened my eyes to find the car sliding extremely fast to the side, but there was something else that shocked the soul out of me.

I saw a man, between my car and the eighteen wheeler truck who must've been going one hundred and eighty miles per hour, his arms extended, pushing both the truck and my car.

The three of us were sliding. We were crazily sliding on the high way, but lucky for us, it was morning and there weren't that much cars.

As soon as the sliding stopped, I noticed I was shaking madly. My car was on the side of the road while the truck was diagonally blocking half the highway.

I opened the door with my shaking hands, and checked to see if the truck's driver was alright. Shockingly, he was fast asleep, as if everything was as quiet as the wind.

I was about to go to him and tell him all about it, but then I wouldn't know how to explain how we were both unhurt. None of our cars had any scratches, but the only evidence of an incident was the burnt-black tire tracks found on the highway.

I looked for the man who resembled the one who saved both of us, but the highway was deserted.

I went back to my car and looked for my phone to tell anyone about it. I skimmed my contacts to find someone to tell on, but sadly, I couldn't tell anyone. It'd be hard to explain, but it'd be harder if I don't tell anyone.

I turned the car on neutral, so I was moving forward. Still shocked by the incident, I had no clue what to do right now. I finally remembered to go to the gasoline station, but I passed it too far. I looked at my gasoline meter, to find it was full of gasoline.

I couldn't tell my parents, they're furious already because I slept out in the mountains. The only person I could trust would be Raphael Maybe Gregory, but I'm not sure about that.

I called Raphael once more, but just as it rung, I remembered I was angry at him. I turned the call off, wishing I didn't just think of him right now.

"Hello Gregory?" I asked, softly.

"Yes, Mika, what's wrong? Are you okay" he asked, noticing the shaky voice.

"Yes, I'm fine… I just got into a car accident… can you drive me home please?" I replied.

"Alright. What happened?" he asked.

"I'll tell you on the way." I replied once more, and ended the conversation.

What hurt me the most was the fact that I wanted Raphael to care about me, but I couldn't even tell him what just happened. I couldn't let Raphael hear how I am. I wanted to hear Raphael's voice, his sweet voice that could cure any sickness and can pierce any teacher.

Again, tears started welling up in my eyes.

"Is there no end to this pain?" I asked my self, clutching my throbbing heart.


	3. Chapter 3

I was going home from school with Gregory watching him skate on the road

It was late in the afternoon in school with Gregory and I was watching him skate on the road. No one else was left in the grounds which finllay led me to get bored and decide to go home.

"Raphael," Gregory called. "I'm gonna show you something ace later," he said, still carefully practicing his heelflips.

I finished most of the detail in the illustration I was drawing, but I got bored around five minutes ago. Gregory kept calling it gay, but I it was my way of expression, I guess.

Instead of continuing drawing, I threw it inside my bag. I popped my skateboard and rode on to follow Gregory.

"Let's go, I'm getting bored anyways," I said.

"Finally dude, I found a great gap I passed by the other day." Closing his eyes, he imagined it as if cherishing each surface of the place, "It was in the construction site just a few blocks from school." He added, returning to reality.

He sped on while I took my time to follow him. He was only faster than me because he didn't really bring stuff to school; he just crammed it all in his locker. I usually keep a pencil and a notebook in a bag, and an extra shirt in case I get into the mood of skating for long.

Skating wasn't my thing, it was more of Gregory's hobby which he successfully influenced me when he started gapping stuff like rails and pits. We finally reached the site and I sat down.

"Okay dude, let me get the camera," I said, my hands fumbling in my bag.

He was practicing his heelflips until he finally decided he was ready. He gave a thumbs up and I watched him gap the short space perfectly, as if he did it hundreds of times before.

"Dude, what the," I said, amazed, "you got in one clean try," I added, laughing.

"Hahaha, I know right? I want to try it again dude," he said, grabbing the camera and watching himself heelflip perfectly gapping the space.

I took my board to give it a try, but then I decided to ollie quietly on the side. It was pretty okay, but I wasn't sure if it would reach the other side.

"Go try it out!" he shouted, sitting down, watching his film again and again.

I went to his spot to try it as well, and started kicking to get some speed. At last, I reached the point before jumping, and I perfectly landed it as well with an ollie but I accidentally landed on the nose of the board, thus making me slip.

Falling forward quickly, I pushed my hands forward hoping to break the fall. Next thing I know, I got my hands grazed as if I scraped my hands with sand paper for an hour. My hand was bleeding and the skin was torn apart.

After seeing the crimson red blood drip from my hands, I waved at Gregory with a funny smile.

"Hiya dude!" I said laughing, waving my hands blood dripping.

"Well aren't you great. Come on, let's go to the hospital dumbass." He said quietly.

I looked at my board to find its grip tape peeling. I know he felt bad that he only got to try the gap only once, but blood stained parts of my board already. On the way to the hospital, I was taking my time walking.

Past the park was a beautiful melody happily singing in the air, filling the street with music. I stopped abruptly and listened intently, listening to the beautiful music.

"Dude, I know the person is good at piano, but your hand's shaking like mad already. The hospital is just a few blocks from here. Let's go." He said, skating faster on the road.

I decided to leave the melancholic tune behind. It was amazingly soothing, and relaxing at the same time, as if an angel touched you.

When we reached the hospital, I went to the wash room to clean my hands of the dirt. My hands were a bloody mess literally, some blood dripped onto my board and bag.

I tried rubbing my hands together gently, hoping it wouldn't hurt, but as soon as I tried, it felt like nothing.

I looked at my palms to find that the skin was still not there, but it was healing at fast pace. It already stopped bleeding and a new layer of skin was appearing.

I went outside and called Gregory. I didn't want to waste money on a petty wound that's healing quickly anyways. We exited the hospital to find the sun slowly setting in the horizon.

"I'm going home," said Gregory, but we both knew he was going back to the construction site. He took the camera, of course, with him.

I walked to past familiar streets until I reached the park. I sat down and put my skateboard down. I looked back at my palm and it seemed as if it didn't have an accident just an hour ago.

_There._

There goes the same music that caught my full attention. It was different now, though, it didn't sound like a piano. I stood up and took my board. I closed my eyes, giving my whole attention to finding the person who played it.

I reached a black gate with a beautifully-crafted building which stands out against all the other houses. I wonder myself why I didn't see it outstand the other houses a while ago.

I walked around a bit, and tried to see who was behind the window, playing the violin as if it was an extension of herself.

She was of average height, with dark chocolate hair but the curtains hid her face. She was deeply into the musical piece, her body moving along with the rhythm.

Her head resting on the violin, her legs started to sway from left to right until she was slowly dancing to the side. Her beautiful slightly-wavy hair swaying from left to right in unision to her movements.

"B.. beautiful," I whispered.

As soon as the words escaped my lips, she quickly stopped playing. Her back was facing me, so I took the chance and quickly hid behind the gate's column.

I stood quietly, waiting for something, until I heard the slow continuation of the music.

I sped off that night hoping to find out who she was.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't care anymore

_I don't care anymore._

This life is nothing without her. A void of reasoning is growing inside me and it's eating me up.

Finding out that she doesn't care? That she doesn't love me? It just breaks me apart. To remember that all the memories we spent that I worked so hard for meant absolutely NOTHING is driving me crazy.

The wasted moments, the false hopes.

Friends, family, school. Nothing meant anything anymore.

_Even life._

"We are here at the scene of the alleged homicide. As you can see, there are scattered tire tracks and a broken rail which outlooks outward to the sea. This cliff side is currently surrounded with rescue teams hoping to find the rogue car that was said to have slammed straight-forward to the rocky abyss below."

"Sir, sir! What do you have to say about the possibility of murder in this case?"

"Mam, we haven't determined if this was really a murder case. We haven't even seen the reason for the homicide. Our rescue teams along with our helicopters are searching the sea-side shores to see if anyone survived, or if anything remained to at least explain what happened. As for now, we wait for the sun to come and bring some light to this situation. We'll have to wait for morning to come."

_But will it ever come for me?_


	5. Chapter 5

"Gosh, Mikaela, did you see that guy who just scored

_And then he snickered_

"Gosh, Mikaela, did you see that guy who just scored? The game hasn't even passed a minute and he kicked it off and it flew perfectly!" Jessica said, with emphasis on the 'perfectly'.

Our Physical Education class was just passing by the side of the soccer field to get to the other field, and it seems that one of the guys had the guts to show off so fast.  
"Of course, I saw him. Show off… he's not even smirking." I commented.

"He's really good…" Jessica said, not even minding my comment.

We reached the neatly trimmed baseball field with new coats everywhere. Most of the girls passed and hurried to the dressing room already.

"Aren't you guys going to change yet?" Asked Demi, or Dem for short, one of the new transferees.

"Nah, we'll wait til everyone's done. It's too cramped there when everyone's trying to get some space." Replied Jessica.

"What's the rush, anyways." I added.

She nodded her head and sat beside us, examining the baseball equipment. She looked quite amused and interested.

"Have you tried baseball before?" asked Jessica, already fixing her hair.

"No, I haven't. I'm quite anxious about this, actually." Dem replied.

"That's fine, really. Just hit the ball, and run." I encouraged with a smirk in my face.

Well I wasn't really showing off or anything, that's just how you play baseball in Layman's term.

After changing, we went to the stadium to get lectured by the teacher on the basics of baseball.

"Don't you think this is such a waste of time?" asked Jessica.

"Yeah, it is, actually." I said, my eyes glued to the guys roughly playing soccer on the other field. Some were really into the game but there were also some who were just there for the sake of it.

"Mikaela!"

"Yes mam!" I jumped.

"If you were clearly listening a while ago, I called you to bring your team. It's your bat." She said, turning towards the referee's seat.

I imitated her with a baby voice but immediately took pace when she turned around with a frown.

I chose some of the first few who would bat, but of course, Jessica was going to be one of the first. You see, Jessica wasn't the 'sports' kind of girl. I didn't really need to tell you that but, you'll see anyways.

_Whoosh. Whoosh. Whoosh._

"Next batter!" shouted the disappointed gym teacher shaking her head.

I was chewing gum and playing with the baseball waiting for my turn. Once there were three of us in the field, it was time.

"Go Mika! Give it your best shot!" shouted someone from the bench.

"Is Mikaela good? I haven't seen her play yet." Asked an excited Dem to Jessica.

I gripped the bat tightly and rested it on my shoulder. Twisting the balls of my left foot, I found my comfortable spot. I inhaled deeply, and then…

_BAM!!_

The ball flew so far but the spin brought it too far right.

"Accuracy over strength, Mika, Accuracy!" shouted the teacher, her hands waving with emphasis.

I was concentrating on hitting it. I even planned to curve it a bit to just put it a few meters off the second base. I breathed slowly and inhaled.

_Whoosh._

I haven't heard that sound in months. I guess everyone gets rusty once in a while. Some of the girls were cheering me on from the bench, but it was more of a desperate shout than an encouragement.

"Ball 1, Strike 1!" shouted the teacher.

I don't want to waste any strikes anymore. I lessened the grip of the bat and calmed down.

I inhaled deeply and swung the bat with all my might. I didn't even hear the BAM sound so I just waited for the teacher to shout strike, but it didn't come as well.

My reaction was fast. Before I knew it, I was running to the first base already. I blinked my eyes to adjust the focus to an indistinct ball flying away towards the soccer field, to an unsuspecting mid fielder.

I stopped on my tracks, my eyes widening watching until the tiny white baseball drop on the guys head.

The ball plopped on the young player's head and onto the ground. He soon followed.

I ran to the soccer field, and people started to surround the injured player.

"Give him some space!" shouted the male coach.

"Holy, I am so sorry. I'll take him to the clinic!" I instantly offered.

"I'll go too," said one of the jocks, who quickly picked up the injured player.

I was kinda embarassed having injured someone I completely do not know, but it wasn't my fault the ball went this way.

"Yeah Raph, go take a break so we can play properly!" teased another guy.

How insensitive. One of their classmates just got injured and they're still thinking about the game.

Into the main building, we were both alone in the corridors.

"That was pretty good batting skills you got there." He said.

And then he snickered.


End file.
